For Freedom, From the Seas
by naui-atl
Summary: "The boy's eyes were filled with blue flames as he spoke, all though he was sentenced to die, his voice will never fade. Their voices will never fade." USXUK involved, Human names used, rated T for character death.


_Well, here's a short story. kind of angsty, but this is what happens when I hear the pirate of the carribbean songs and do a project pertaining to the salem witch trials. I dont really make it clear for what cuase Alfred uproars but I will if I dicide to continue this story. Anyway here ya go hope you like it, again sorry if its a little to dark, I've been standing in the dark corner for a bit too long. as you can tell._

_the story is written in Alfred's point of view and 3rd person omniscient, I believe it to be._

* * *

The king ordered it. The order to cease them all, dead or alive, they will all fall. A crowd of cheering people carried a medium sized sack with them. The crowd looked so over joyed for some odd reason. One man from the crowd dropped the bag hard on the floor and revealed what lay hidden inside the bag. It was a beaten boy, no more than 13 years of age. His golden locks were filled with muck and his knees were scraped, the boy had fought hard to run away.

"This is the boy! The one who started it all, we have finally caught him!"

The crowd cheered harder at the announcement. It was sickening how they all could cheer with the thought of bringing the death of a child.

The small boy walked towards the hanging platform. His sky blue eyes looked down to the floor. Oh, the cruelty, the shame of hanging such a young boy, but orders were orders and they must be followed. The blue eyed boy reached towards his pocket and pulled out a small Aztec coin from it. He inspected the thing as if it had some way to escape from his doom in it. The small coin served as a small token of hope. Hope to leave with his still developing life.

"Come along boy." The hanger ushered the boy to his spot between the 'criminals'.

All of them had a face free from any other emotion then sadness. All hope is lost, what is there to believe in anymore? Sky blue orbs looked at his fellow friends and neighbors who had come to the same fate as he. The young boy could see how hard they had fought to return to their families. Then the young boy turned to face the crowd of mad men and women. They all were smiling and some were even laughing. How in the world they could be laughing at this time was beyond the boy's comprehension.

The blue eyed boy was snapped back into reality as the executioner walked towards him. The boy looked up at the object that would end his life, a noose. The boy was much too small to reach the noose, so a small barrel was placed for him to stand on. The boy closed his eyes and made no movement as the rope was put around his neck. Oh, how he wished he could run back to his original life.

'I will not end like this'

I will serve as hope, even if hope does not seem to be present here.

With one burst of bravery and his hand firmly grasping the golden coin, the boy began to speak

"The king will not rid of us; we are forever scorched deep into the soil of this place. No matter how much the king ignores our existence, we will come back, stronger. My voice may be insignificant to you, but I am the voice of many. From this day forth, I say we will rise! No more of this cruel treatment we will take. It is now all of your turns to suffer, as we have suffered."

The boy's eyes were filled with blue flames as he spoke, all though he was sentenced to die, his voice will never fade.

_Their_ voices will never fade.

Sky blue eyes look towards the heavens, the boy accepted his fate. He should have never strayed from his Arthur's side, but the boy needed to do what others had been too afraid to even dream to accomplish.

_"I'm sorry Arthur, I love you-"_

Small feet began to sway in the air. The boy who dared to speak had drawn out his final words. The words that he could not say to the person they were meant for.

Ever since that faith full day, from the seas a small voice spoke.

"_I hope you can forgive me, Arthur. My emerald sea"_


End file.
